Shuttle Attack (SG)
Log Title: Shuttle Attack (SG) Characters: Acid Storm (SG), Shawn Berger Jr. (SG), Hook (SG), Kickback (SG), Long Haul (SG), Mixmaster (SG), Optimus Prime (SG), SG-Punch, Rodimus (SG), Scrapper (SG), Shrapnel (SG), Starscream (SG), SG-Valour Location: Deep Space, Shattered Glass universe Date: October 30, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass the Movie TP Summary: A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass the Movie TP As logged by SG-Valour - Sunday, October 30, 2016, 3:32 PM Decepticon Shuttle <''Seizer''> :The Decepticon shuttle <''Seizer''> is a sleek yellow vessel, built for speed but with a cargo bay sufficiently large enough to transport enough energon cubes to power a full-scale assault on Cybertron. Built as a blockade-runner, the <''Seizer''> has been recently upgraded with a space-fold drive that allows it to bypass the Plait Expanse and travel between Cybertron and Earth. Its only weakness is a loss of proximity sensors when it first comes out of spacefold, making precise navigation crucial to its operation. But what are the chances that the sensor blindness will cause any problems beside that for the ship and crew? SG-Starscream is walking the area, alone - doing some pre-flight checks. One of his duties - as a 'soldier's leader' is troop morale. He spots Valour and breathes out a quick sigh. Some take more motivation than others. He walks over to Valour and looks at the hesitant Decepticon. His voice is quiet and kind. "Valour...may I have a second with you?" Valour sits at the tactical station, optics powered down as he focuses on calming himself before the launch. So many things that could go wrong -- sabotage, failure of the spacefold drive, Autobot ambush -- the entire mission is a nightmare. At Starscream's quiet words, Valour jumps. His optics flash back online, and he rears back fearfully before recognizing the Air Commander. "Oh! Um, yes, sir," Valour stammers, straightening up in his seat. "Of course!" Valour looks torn between remaining seated and standing at attention, and winds up with an awkwardly rigid sitting pose as a poor compromise. "Whatever you require, sir!" His golden face flushes with heat. SG-Starscream finds a seat and sits next to Valour. His voice is calm and resolute as he puts a hand on Valour's shoulder. "I know you're scared...and to be honest...I'm scared too." He looks at Valour and says "But...I can't stress this enough - this is an important...but VERY routine mission. And I would NOT have selected you if you weren't one of the best on this team. We're all lucky to have you here." Valour looks shocked as Starscream admits to being scared. "Wh-what?" he asks in disbelief. "You? Scared, sir? But... you're one of the bravest Decepticons that ever lived -- right up there with Commander Megatron!" Valour looks aghast -- like maybe a circuit in his CPU burst. "I mean," he continues, "I know how I look -- I was called 'Valour' as a joke -- but if even you can be scared, then maybe..." He sits up straighter in his seat, somehow looking slightly less rigid and a little more confident. "If you say I'm fit for this mission, Air Commander, then I'll do my best, sir!" He hazards a nervous smile, and looks torn between relaxing and saluting. SG-Starscream smiles and gauges Valour's nervousness and opts to maybe try and distract the Decepticon with work. 'So...uh, it looks like we're all-systems go in a few hours - what do you think? Any red flags?" Inside the shuttle, a window prompt comes up. It's Shawn Berger Jr, broadcasting from Moonbase Two. He sends a general broadcast message. His voice as as low-key as an air flight navigator. "Heyah guys...I'm seeing a few Autobot jets just outside the flight path...looks like routine patrol - I'm going to hold off on giving you guys the green light for about another...say...30 minutes - if you guys can just hang tight. Then, you should be good to go." Valour turns back to his station, thankful for the distraction. "All looks good here -- we have weapons and shields fully operational -- although we'll have to power them down for the spacefold, which worries me a bit." He glances at Starscream, laughing nervously. "We should be able launch safely, however -- Obviously Shawn is tracking atmospheric patrols from orbit, and Bug Bite in the Gobotron-1 has agreed to run interference with us with Remote Patrol Six between here and the Plait Expanse. Once we approach the Sol System we have a series of checkpoints that will ensure no Decepticon gets close without us knowing far in advance!" Valour grins broadly, if a bit shakily. SG-Starscream gives an appreciative nod to Shawn Berger Jr. "Understood. We'll continue to hold for Moonbase Two's signal, thank you." He hears Counterpunch and turns around, giving an easygoing smile. "Ah...Counterpunch...I haven't heard you in awhile, I was afraid you weren't joining us on this stroll." Stroll...that's a good word to describe it. Shrapnel takes the 30-minute before launch announcement to go into the commons area and fuel up on energeon - energon. As launch-time approaches, more Decepticons join Starscream on the bridge. Scrapper comes in from engineering and gives Starscream a thumbs up. "I've looked over the spacefold drive we stole from the Junkions, and have made some fine improvements, if I don't say so myself. I guarantee a safe passage through the Plait Expanse - you have my word as an engineer and a Decepticon." His chest swells with pride in his own work. SG-Starscream looks at Scrapper and gives an over-exaggerated sigh, hoping that laying this on a bit thick is better than giving his troops no recognition. "Thank the stars! Excellent work, Scrapper!" He looks around, "So...we have plenty of Decepticons in Decepticon City to load the energon, but it will take a few hours, so, everyone, when we get to Decepticon City, feel free to kick up your boots and relax for a few hours, but we'll want to say we'll want to be fueled and in the air in about 5 hours so when we get back to Cybertron, we'll be doing it while most of the Autobots are in their rest cycles- " Scrapper nods, listening, and Valour turns in his seat to give Starscream his full attention as well. "R&R? Sounds like just what the doctor ordered!" says Hook with a laugh as he comes onto the bridge, nodding to Scrapper and then giving Starscream a grin. "Don't worry, boss," he says to the Decepticon Air Commander. "I'll make sure no one has TOO much fun while we wait. Can't have anyone over-energized on the ride back." He winks his optic, knowing that everyone knows that HE'D be the one most likely over-energized out of anyone. SG-Starscream smiles and says "Uh...I want to check in on the other troops before we launch. I know our window's going to be small, so...everyone - start getting in your stations." SG-Valour nods quickly, wheeling around to focus on Tactical. Hook smiles and heads to Medical, while Scrapper, of course, takes Engineering. All, even Valour, look relaxed and ready for the flight. Long Haul comes onto the bridge, the swagger of his body language demonstrating loud and clear his confidence and good cheer. This is a Decepticon who loves his lot and station in life, and goes out of his way to make sure everyone else feels as safe and happy as he does. He walks around the bridge, greeting everyone in turn and giving fist bumps to his fellow Constructicons. Finally he makes his way to the helm, where he takes a seat and starts going through his own set of pre-flight checks. Shawn Berger's face appears on the screen. It's about 7 minutes early, but for this mission, everything counts. "Woah! Guys - open window...initiate the launch now! I repeat, you have an open window now! Take it!" he looks at the screen and smiles "Godspeed, everyone, come back safe!" SG-Starscream 's jumps as he hears Berger Jr.'s a-ok! "Everyone! Take your stations - NOW. We're launching now - in t-minus 30 seconds. Get in position!" SG-Starscream runs to the bridge and fastens himself in and gives a Picard-like 'forward' motion. "Engage!" Valour focuses on the tasks in front of him. Manning Tactical, he doesn't have a lot to do if things go well -- but, of course, Valour never assumes things will go well. He poises his hands over the weapons controls, ready to bring them online at the first evidence of Autobot interference. The speakers emit - T-miuns 20--19--18--17--16--15--14--13--12--11--10--9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2 - 1 ...initiating launch...now. At the order to launch, Long Haul ignites the engines, and the Seizer lifts off smoothly, accelerating steadily to escape Cybertron's gravity well and get far enough away that he can activate the ship's spacefold technology. SG-Starscream looks at Valour, knowing the Decepticon still needs a bit more hand-holding than other Decepticons. "Decepticon City...here we come!" At Engineering, Scrapper watches the ship levels carefully. As confident as he is in his own skills, Scrapper still leaves nothing to chance -- it's what makes him so damned good. "Spacefold engines spooling up - we'll be ready to jump as soon as we get minimum safe distance from Cybertron." Valour glances around and gives Starscream a nervous smile at his morale-boosting assertions. Valour knows a lot of them are meant specifically for him, and rather than be ashamed, he merely appreciates the efforts. There is a sickening blur, and then with a lurch the Seizer appears in deep space. It has successfully bypassed the Plait Expanse, arriving in the midst of an asteroid field. Long Haul takes the controls, hurtling the ship through the rocky debris. As the Seizer's inertial dampening systems struggle to keep up, Long Haul turns up the speed, accelerating the ship as spinning space boulders whip past outside. The pilot laughs as he expertly dodges the dangerous objects, seeming to enjoy the challenge. The amused transport officer whoops with glee, shouting, "Let's do this!" Sitting at the medical and engineering stations respectively, Hook and Scrapper exchange looks. The two red and white Constructicons couldn't be more different in personality - Hook, pleasant and reserved, opposed to Scrapper's rash but well-deserved ego. Somehow in spite of or perhaps because of that, they've developed a warm friendship in the face of constant Autobot oppression. They helped build Decepticon City, and both are looking forward to seeing it and its living core, Dinosaurer, once more on Earth. Shrapnel and a few other Decepticons cheer, including Starscream. When a 'you're free to take your seatbelts off' message comes on, he gets up, looking around. He looks at Long Haul and Hook and says to anyone near earshot - but his voice remains in conversation tone, not a barking order one. "So...not to embarrass Hook, and Long Haul, but I so wish we had this during the academy years." He laughs, "So...Long Haul, Hook and I...we were on leave in the Omega quadrant - and we thought...we could skip our first class after break. Little did we know that there was an actual midterm!" He laughs "We managed to...get some sort of 'towing' thing attached to my thrusters...but I swear - my engines almost blew out coming back to Cybertron! I think we made it to the academy with like...5 minutes to spare!" Valour sits at the tactical station, looking pleased and relaxed as the ship comes out of spacefold. He turns his fans back on, looking relieved that they didn't die in transit. Things should be smooth sailing from here on out. He focuses his attention on Starscream, whose words have gone a long way towards easing Valour's qualms. He laughs at Starscream's story, chuckling as he imagines being in the same situation. The yellow Vosian is still a little tense, but less than he has been in ages. He holds on as Long Haul puts the Seizer through its paces, looking a little worried, but trying to trust in the Constructicon's skill. SG-Starscream looks at Hook and Long Haul and gives an easygoing laugh. "How we made it...is anyone's guess." The Decepticons are on a mission to Earth to gather energon cubes for an assault on Cybertron. The Seizer has just come out of spacefold into an asteroid debris field. Since the Seizer's sensor suite is offline for a few astrominutes after a jump, pilot Long Haul is flying the ship through the field by the seat of his non-pants, based on visuals only, and is doing a good job of it. Other Decepticons sit at stations around the bridge - the jovial Hook at Medical, the prideful Scrapper at Engineering, Valour at Tactical, and Starscream in Command, among others. Sitting in one quiet corner of the shuttle is Counterpunch. Quiet being the operative word. He speaks so little people speculate as to whether he can speak at all. Rather than say he's sore from sitting too long Counterpunch gets up and softly steps into an access corridor to stretch his legs. The silence is shattered when a sound of a heavy metal object colliding with a head like object occurs. There's no other way to say this. Punch steps out in full view onto the flightdeck in stead of the now knocked-out Counterpunch. He holds some grenades in one hand... and a mic stand in the other. The grenades fly, clouds of clawed smoke chewing up the visibility. Then... sound...? noise...? music?!? can be heard. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HtSZaQqiBg The booming sound of the mic stand being bounced off of the floor, the strings of a guitar, and the click of Punch's fingers start the musical number... and the show! Boom!-click!-boomboom!-click! the beat goes as Punch sings... :"When I see what I want I'm going to take it..." ::Then a riff from the guitar (actually his vocaliser providing the backing tune and harmonised vocals but y'know how these small venues are!) He then pops out from the depths to deliver the next line without missing a beat, chord, boom or click... :"If it's against the law you can bet I'll break it..." ::With a wicked smile he disappears again into the smoky stage he's set on the next riff. Any and all that can see that far can note the flight consoles have started sparking and lighting up, as if in response to the psycho spy's singing... :"My need to feed gives me the will to survi-i-ve!" ::The displays erupt! Cheering the rockstars effort and throwing up confirming a systems override! The mechanical sounds of the completed docking are drowned out by the next line of the spook's tribute to Spectre General... :"I gotta find it fast to keep me alive!" ::The words 'docking complete' appear on the screens as the smoke clears completely. Thing is the rhythm has completely gotten to Punch and he continues to rawk! out on stage, fully performing to the involuntary crowd, as his warm-up act ends and the main events arrive! :"I can't believe my-y-y Hun-ger!" :"I want it so bad I can taste it!" :"It drives me mad to see it waste-ed" :"When I need it so bad that it's bur-nin'-me!!" "::I'm hungry-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y!" Okay. Completely carried away Punch then takes a bow and waits for his adoring fans to show their appreciation! There is a loud hiss, and the most powerful laser light anybody has ever seen cuts a gaping hole in the side of the ship. There is an explosion as the inner wall of the shuttle is blown in, briefly obscuring that side of the ship with dust and smoke. Optimus Prime himself, in all his glory, steps out through the fog. He has his ion blaster in his left hand and chainsaw revving where his right hand should be. He's bigger, stronger, and more heavily armored than last time most Decepticons have seen him - except those at Jetfire's execution, who know the raw power this new Prime can dish out. This time is no exception. "Die, Decepticons!" Prime calls out as he fires several shots. Three of them tear through Scrapper's red and white armor and out the other side. Scrapper's optics go dim and he starts turning grey before he even hits the ground. Hook spins around in his chair, a pistol in each hand, and unloads on Prime - lightly scorching the Autobot dictator's armor but doing little damage otherwise. Prime narrows his one exposed optic and lines up his targeting laser with the other. With a quick, almost casual three-round burst, Prime kills the doctor as well. Prime scans the shuttle for his next target. SG-Starscream 's easygoing persona soon turns to fear as soon the shuttle is enveloped in smoke and chaos. "What's wrong with the shutt..." but almost instantaneously, he knows what's wrong. He gets up and grabs his weapon. "DECEPTICONS! Defensive formations!" He calls out to Shrapnel "Radio the Decepticons!" *Zip* Starscream's null-ray swooshes past Prime's shoulder and sails out the hull breach. SG-Rodimus smiles cruelly as he hears Starscream's warnings and he callously raises his weapon toward Sharpnel's back and fires three lethal shots at Shrapnel. The courageous Decepticon's eyes fill with black smoke and the Insecticon collapses, far away from reaching the control panel that would have alerted Decepticon City. Valour elicits a high-pitched scream as Autobots start pouring into the shuttle. As other Decepticons leap to defend the ship, Valour ducks down behind his chair. "Unicron!" he prays, "It's Optimus Prime! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" He pulls his knees up to his chest and rocks slightly, peering out at the side of the chair and then wincing to see Hook and Scrapper's dead bodies lying on the floor nearby. SG-Rodimus moves quickly to Prime's other side, ready to cut the head off the Decepticon second in command first - then, maybe without a leader, the rest of the 'cons on the shuttle will be too panicked to mount an effective counter attack. SG-Starscream looks on in alarm, trying to rally the troops, but more and more Autobots seem to be pouring in. "WHOEVER CAN HEAR ME, RADIO DECEPTICON CITY!" SG-Rodimus sneers and raises his arm blasters to Starscream "Shut up and die already!" He fires two blasts that hit at JUST the right area, but not enough for Starscream to go down. He weakly ignores Rodimus's blast and tries to fire on Emperor Prime. Nothing but raw terror courses through Kickback, the smaller insecticon. He cries weakly "Optimus?" As if the answer would be 'no' and this would all go away. He feels his systems seizing. He's... having another panic attack. It's crippling to even process optical data. So he stands right in the middle of the action... a sitting duck with nothing left to do but stand and burble. Emperor Prime chuckles as Shrapnel is cut down, and Starscream's null-ray swooshes past him as the ship bucks and sways, trying to break free of Sky Lynx's boarding ramp. He calls out to Starscream, "There's no use. Blazter is jamming all transmissions anyway. Your troops die for nothing." He casually scans the bridge for more targets, and settles on Kickback next. That's the one with the strong legs, right? Prime aims for the kneecaps. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Kickback with Ion Blaster . << Punch, otherwise bored, subspaces a pack of ener-peppers and starts chewing down on one. He used his micro relay in his fingers, and the doodah he installed once he snuck aboard, hence the song, the clicks of his fingers were coded instructions... duh! to do the thing. Plus, he's insane, not crazy!! Get in the way of Prime and Fishermus battling for the high score?! Yeah. Good luck with that. Urgh. These peppers are less pep more err... SG-Mixmaster sees the slaughterbots enter the ship. He moves to try to get to saftey, murmuring "Oh Primus. Primus. Primus." that stammer is there. Its hard to get the collected constructicon in that mode but there it is. Something snaps Kickback out of his frozen fear as the heat of something cuts into his knee "Ahhhhh! Nooooo! I don't wannna dieeeeeee!" Trying to run adds more pain, thus more terror to the stricken insect. The sparking wound combine with his systems overclocking by a factor of ten thanks to the fear, panic, terror and more besides in this living nightmare causes an internal chain reaction. Smoke pours from every gap in his body and, suddenly, Kickback drops down. Unmistakably dead. SG-Starscream looks around feverishly, Scrapper, Long Haul, Shrapnel, Kickback - all are either badly wounded or dead. He looks around as the numbers are drastically dwindling. "Dec..Dec..Decepticons...fight on!" Valour peers out from behind his seat, and his optics and mouth open wide as he sees Kickback die as well. If Valour is going to do something, he's got to do it now! Valour moves up from behind cover just enough to aim his Vosian lasers at Rodimus, and then Valour shuts down his optics so he can't see as he sends the command to trigger the weapons. It's going to be OK - it's going to be OK. As long as Starscream is here, Valour knows he'll get out alive. It'll be OK. Valour fires. >> SG-Valour strikes SG-Rodimus with Laser . << The environmentalist Acid Storm isn't really suited to this. Harmony on a mass scale. Lush fields of growth anywhere they can be found. Flora and fauna, cybernetic or organic, all growing together. Destruction isn't really his thing, mech. He wonders if maybe moving on to pastures new might be an idea. He might be able to get off the ship. Well, he'll still have to get past... them. Lazily he takes a shot... sort of in Rodimus' direction, more to try and cover his retreat to the corridors and, from there, grab a life pod. >> SG-Acid Storm strikes SG-Rodimus with Blaster . << Whack...WHACK! Rodimus is blasted twice. He screams in pain, looking at wanting to tear Valour a new one for being so brazen enough to dare attack him. But then, he's also struck by Acid Storm's blast, which makes him all the more angry, he looks around, trying to figure out where to strike next. SG-Starscream watches some of his closest friends fall. The Decepticons are now vastly outnumbered. But he's still standing. He finally spots Emperor Prime and runs toward the Autobot leader, looking to at least even the odds. >> SG-Starscream strikes Emperor Prime with Beam-Saber. << SG-Rodimus 's eyes seethe in rage as he sees Valour. He sees just a flicker of fear in the Decepticon's eye - that's enough for him to be the target. And he races toward Valour, ready to blast a fatal blow into the Decepticon. "You wanna play! Let's play!" >> SG-Rodimus strikes SG-Valour with Forearm Lasers . << Emperor Prime watches Starscream charge him, and he just waits and lets Starscream cut into him, chuckling darkly as the Air Commander's beam saber melts through Prime's armor and yet barely gives him pause. "Is that all you have to offer?" he roars, looking down at the injury. He lifts his weapon, and places it directly against Starscream's chest. "Thanks for the shuttle, Vosian. I'll take good care of it." He fires his blaster. >> Emperor Prime strikes SG-Starscream with Laser Cannon. << SG-Mixmaster trembles from his location. "Now... don't make me come out. I'm not real good with a laser rifle." he looks at his rifle. "Safety. Safety first, Mixmaster..." SG-Starscream frowns, his optics for the first time since this mission, burning in hatred at the tyrant. He HAS to be stopped. But in close quarters, Prime's blast tears through Starscream's chest, leaving a violent, ugly exit wound in the back. Almost in front of Valour, Starscream goes limp and falls on his back, a sickly purplish white smoke emits from the number two Decepticon. Punch yawns. He's seen this one before. Everyone dies part... whatever. He really could care less until he sees someone running towards the corridors. "Hey! The seatbelt sign's still lit! That means no early access to backstage! You're not getting to the afterparty, or an autograph, like that!!" He then laughs, loudly, and uncaring whether it's appropriate, or even makes sense, for the situation... Then, his Twin-Mortar in hand, he fires at Acid storm. "Shoo! Away from there kiddo!" >> SG-Punch strikes SG-Acid Storm with Mortar Launcher . << Valour screams, "I'm not ready! I'm not ready!" as Rodimus's forearm lasers blast him in the chest, slamming him backward into his tactical station. He collapses behind his chair, whimpering in fear and pain as he tries to keep his innards from spilling out of the giant mess Rodimus has made of his cockpit-chest armor. He curls up into a small ball, praying to Unicron, hoping his god will save him from the onslaught of Autobot aggression. (no attack) The shot coming Acid Storm's way is most, most un-chilled. The heat blows him away from the safety of escape and cracks him off of the consoles for good measure. This is like, totally, a major-league bummer. Only one thing to do. Like when his... personal garden was raided. Put everything except the bootstrap module offline and play dead. That way, once the bad vibes have moved on he can, like, bail. Like once they're really, really gone kinda bail. (pass, consider him passed and playing dead from here.) SG-Rodimus frowns and grabs Valour's head and says viciously, "You're going do die here...tonight!" He grabs Valour's head and bashes it against the floor. "DIE!" >> SG-Rodimus misses SG-Valour with Punch. << SG-Rodimus 's hands slip on Valour's energon fuel, but he seems to think that Valour bit it, and he gets up and leaves the Decepticon, looking to finish off any remaining Decepticons. Emperor Prime steps further into the ship. A number of Autobots flood past him, taking positions on the bridge and searching for other living Decepticons. Occasionally a short burst of laser-fire is heard as an injured Decepticon is executed. Prime looks around at the dead and dying, and remarks with a mix of triumph and regret, "This was almost too easy, Rodimus." Prime strides toward the energon-splattered command chair, kicking aside the body of Starscream in the process. He powers down his chainsaw hand for now, but keeps his ion blaster on hand. SG-Rodimus frowns at Punch, now's the time to make a move. Now's the time to show how smart HE is, and how he isn't a flash in the pan like Punch. "Yeah...like...you know...it kind of makes you wonder if we'd be better off just saying 'slag it' and attack Moonbase Two and finish the Decepticons off!" :GAME: SG-Mixmaster FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. SG-Mixmaster stays still until hes sure the autobots are gone. Yep! no avenging his brothers this time. He tries to make his way to the escape, tiptoing around the energon and parts of his comerades "Ew.Ew.ew.ew." "You're an idiot, Rodimus," Optimus spits in a sneering tone. He turns to look at the Seeker leader, training his targeting laser on Rod's face. "Were we simply to wipe out that minuscule base, they could build another one." Prime revs his chainsaw hand, looking forward to the slaughter ahead. "But when we slip by their security systems in their own ship and destroy Decepticon City, the Decepticons will be vanquished forever!" He glances around the bridge, making sure everyone is listening. SG-Starscream looks on from the floor he's lying. He sees Valour through his dimming optics. He tries to stay quiet, but he reflexively gurgles a gasp of energon. SG-Rodimus frowns and shrugs, "Yeah...I guess..." SG-Mixmaster opens the escape hatch and flees as best he can. Poor traumatized scientist. That whole scene was very unsafe. Well, the early number, his, was awesome. He'll have to remember to get backstage to the afterparty and see if he can get his autograph! That'd be a framed and treasured icon!! Punch then looks about and sees the movie's almost over. Just like he remembered. The butler did it, on the flightdeck with mismatched levels of skill, firepower and tactical understanding. Right. Movie night's over. It's game time. Oh wow. Ball dropped already. To Rodimus he says "Uh-huh. Yeah. We can do that, maybe stop over in Antilla after and have a cosmic rust bath." Then he looks at Rodimus, it ain't the kid's fault, he's not long outta the box... Then Punch looks over to Prime. Let the lesson begin. Valour, crawling out from behind his chair, reaches for the Autobot leader's leg, pain evident across his features. "Please -" he begs. "I beseech you. Spare my life, and I will live as your slave. I don't want to die - I'll tell you anything. Security codes. Troop movements. Anything. Just please, spare my life. I bow to your command and throw myself at your mercy." Valour's hands slide off of Prime's armour, but he manages to pull himself to his knees, gazing up at Prime imploringly with hands folded almost in prayer. SG-Starscream 's final words are a gasp, a plea to Valour as he hears those terrible words of trechery "No...!" he gasps. Emperor Prime stares down at Valour, listening to his pleas and letting him beg for a few more long astro-minutes. Prime then slowly twists in place to aim his ion blaster directly at Valour's face, placing the barrel of it against the Vosian's forehead. Valour starts to sob, repeating, "Please, please, please…." He alternating between a prayerful stance and simply leaning forward against Prime's gun in despair. Prime pauses for a moment, looking down as if considering Valour's appeals. "Such cowardly nonsense," Prime sneers at last, and pulls the trigger, blowing Valour's CPU all over the bridge of the Seizer. Prime then settles in Starscream's command chair, not even bothering to wipe off the spilled energon. It will not be the only time this cycle his armor is covered in other mech's energon, and it's never bothered him besides. He looks up at Gears, who has pushed aside the slumped body of Long Haul and taken over the pilot's station. Prime points at the viewscreen, and orders, "To Earth!" The shuttle rumbles towards its goal.